


let's try that again, minus the infectious influence [podfic]

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/190013">let's try that again, minus the infectious influence</a> by trascendenza.</p><p>Original summary: Random telepathy, human blankets, pinnacle life experiences and the best way to spend a Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's try that again, minus the infectious influence [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's try that again, minus the infectious influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133079) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Download/preview link [here](https://www.box.com/s/5f7bbecccfb21007b80c).


End file.
